stay by my side forever
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: after kim left she and sloane become best friends and move into the a hotel were they have their own apartments. follow these two as they go through adventures with her annoying brothers adam and chase. what are you waiting for read!
1. Chapter 1

i just came up with my own disney show in mind** but just to inform you i don't own disney kickin'it or lab rats.**

**this is the theme just came to me. plus kim and sloane are singing it**

**you make me do things i don't want to do**

**but you always make me smile and that's what you mean to me**

**we sometimes may fight but you know i can't be mad at you**

**we'll always be friends**

**oo oo o oo**

**we'll always be friends **

**cool**

**oh, you make me do things i don't want to but it's fine**

**cause your mine (best friend, best friend)**

**you know you always make me crazy**

**and sometimes i might be lazy but that's just what friends do**

**(ooo o oo o) just what friends do**

**we might figgght**

**alll the timmme**

**but girl i know your always right**

**do me a favor**

**stay by my side forever**

**oo o o ooo**

**stay by side forever**

**end of song**

**sloane pov**

"i can't believe you did this to me"kim said

"oh come on kim. it's just for a few days" slaone said

"no i'm not house sitting mr. applebums home" kim said. "if we get that much money we can get another gig to sing."

" mr. who" adam my step brother said coming down stairs with my reall brother chase. both anoying. even more annoying now that chase has a crush on kim.

"heyyyy kim. i was wondering if you wanted to watch me build an invention" chase ask. he is to desperate. kim looked at me and said. "i'm in" i saw that coming. if she doesn't agree with me chase comes along and then she imediatey joins me. we leave to mr apple baums house.

**chase pov**

well that failed. i totally have a crush on kim. but she doesn't like me back. "you know what chase your right about me sitting on my i'm gonna make my own invension." my step brother adam said. but hewas still like a brother to me "you make an invension. ha. well goood luck .heads upp the first aid kit is over there." i said. ha. him making an invension. if none of my invensions don't work because of someone *cough* adam* cough* how can his work. i should better get the fire exstinguisher.

**kim pov**

"awwww. he has a little puppy." i said looking at a cute puppy.. "ok first on the list is...ew laundry" i said with disgust. "what i'm not doing laundry." sloane said in disgust. "you made us do this your helping" i said threatingly. "fine" she replied. we were paking clothes in the basket. but i just noticed. the puppy isn't anywhere.

**no ones** pov

while the girls were packing the basket they acidently put the puppy snooches in the basket and put them in the washing mashine."hey sloane where's the soap." i asked. "i don't know. i'll check here" when she opened it a bunch of things fell on her like eggs flour i think is apple juice i hope. "sloane are you okay." i said running over her to only have things fall on me to. "ok lets just un load the washing mashine. sloan opens the machine and said. "please tell me that mr. applebum has a fake fur dog coat" "is that his dog" " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( someone opens door and said "what's going on here" then saw the dog") ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**chase pov**

my invention was ready. aaaaaaaaaaaaa... cacculator with more than 4 settigs. "hey adam come check out my cool invention" i shouted. my invention might be lame but looking at adams will only make me feel better. " give me a second just let me finish this mobilizer. **( i have no idea what that is i just made something up)**" adam said .

**ok guys if you want me to continue review. that's i left it like that. if you want me to continue review and i'll do full chapters. piece out.**


	2. atack of the mummy

sloane pov

while we were screaming mr. applebum came in and fainted. i hope. "oh great now we have a body to store." kim said unwilllinly. "what.i mean he has to be alive. there has to be another way."i said. " you can do cpr" "i'm out.". we put him somewhere in the basement. "we have to clean everything up" i said as the responsible one. fine kim said it.

no ones pov

they put in front of the staircase. when they left he rollled down the stairs having toilet paper, sand and dust and mold over him.

kim pov

"ughh" i heard a groaning sound. "sloane i know you hate this but we have do do this." i said. "that wasn't me" she replied "guhhhh" it repeated. "what was that" just then a...mummy walks up the stairs. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "ok what has been going on here. i heard screaming" the landlord came in angry. "mummy" "that's not a mummy that's a person." he unrolls the mummy. oh mr. applebum. oh. "we have a way we can work this have tickets for one of the best movies ever. it's called RUNNNN!." sloane andi ran out to her apartment.

adam pov

well that was easy all i did was slap a piece of things together. "you made a mobilizer. bunch of scientist spent years trying to figuring out how to make that. "chase is really freakng me out. the girls walk in and kim sees my invention. "whoah cool invention who made it" kim asked."that was suppost to be my cool invention"chase cried. "nice invention adam" kim said and kiss me on the cheek. once the girls lefti looked at chace. "yoouuuuuuuuu" "oh uh"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
